


Pages

by flootzavut



Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Art, CUverse, College AU, Humour, Life Drawing, M/M, Not actual smut but much nakedness, Romance, Stupid college boyfriends, Suggestive language, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: BJ makes a few new discoveries about Hawkeye the morning after the night before.





	Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [shewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/gifts).



> You are the best cheerleaders/co-conspirators ever ♥️

* * *

_**Pages** _

* * *

 

BJ wakes up decidedly alone in bed, and his first thought is that this was a mistake, and Hawkeye probably left him a dismissive note, and he'll be doing the walk of shame back to the campus, and- and he's more relieved than he'd like to admit when his bleary eyes find Hawk perched on a chair at the side of the bed, feet crossed on the comforter, a pad of paper balanced on his knees.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he says, casual and easy, like they didn't spend an afternoon and evening enjoying each other (loudly) and sharing life stories, like they didn't go from their first actual conversation to naked much faster than BJ ever went before. Like BJ isn't still naked.

But Hawkeye's here. So it's not actually a disaster. And once his eyes actually focus right, BJ sees Hawk is also still naked, and that's - well, promising. BJ relaxes a little, manages a grunt, blinks a few times, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

He's pleasantly tired, in a 'had a lot of sex last night and need a moment to adjust' sort of a way. He also needs a large cup of coffee or a really good blowjob. Possibly both. Given whose bed he's in, he might even  _get_  both, a thought that brings a smile to his face. This was not only not a disaster, it could even be great.

"What'ya doing?" God, he sounds just as lazy and sated as he feels, and he feels too good to care.

Hawkeye grins. "Just a little sketching."

BJ blinks. "Sketching?"

"You looked so pretty."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you can draw?" BJ's genuinely startled. How did they manage to talk so much without him finding this out?

"Well, see for yourself."

Hawk swings his legs from the edge of the bed, gets up, and throws himself down beside BJ in one fluid moment, sketchbook in hand, then leans in to kiss BJ warm and thorough before handing it over.

Even to BJ's wildly inexperienced eye, the pad is high quality, and when he opens it up, it's clear - more than clear - that Hawkeye knows what he's doing. BJ leafs through rather quickly, to Hawk's obvious amusement. Hawkeye does quite a line in nudes; BJ recognises the faces of a few people he doesn't know all that well yet, whose bodies he didn't expect to see in this much detail. (He squawks in surprise when he realises one of them is a member of staff. Hawk laughs, highly entertained.)

"Do you ever draw anyone actually wearing clothes?"

"Not if I can help it."

BJ can't help laughing at his honesty, and continues turning pages, both nervous and eager to see himself through Hawk's eyes and obviously skilled fingers.

He's expecting it, but still stops short when he gets to the first drawing he stars in. There's no shading, it's a line drawing, a minimalistic one at that, yet it's clearly recognisable.

It's also beautiful. He looks... beautiful, sprawled on his front on Hawk's bed. All long lines and taut curves. He has to make himself turn the page.

The next one is from a different angle and close up: his face, utterly relaxed in sleep, as detailed as the first was simple. And it's also beautiful. Carefully and tenderly drawn, with a translucency BJ didn't know was possible in simple shades of graphite.

He swallows hard. He doesn't want to stop looking at it. No one's ever drawn him before, at least not to his knowledge, so it's not like he has a comparison, but it feels like it  _means_  something that this is how Hawkeye sees him and draws him. That Hawk thinks he's beautiful. He's not blind, he knows he's good looking in a regular kind of way, but this is... it's different, somehow.

Eventually, he moves on. Sure enough, it's him again, from still another angle. He wonders exactly how long Hawk's been awake and drawing him.

The fourth page makes him blush: his ass, drawn in loving detail from several angles; his cock, presumably from memory (Hawkeye must have an eye for detail, or at least for genitalia), both hard and flaccid; his face, in what he guesses is his expression mid-orgasm. He moves on rapidly. (Hawk snickers.)

There are pages and pages.

Most of them are obviously either from life this morning, or memories of last night (several more of them make him blush, which in turn makes Hawk chuckle in his ear), but there are a couple of him in class, determinedly focused on his work, and one of him chewing thoughtfully on his pencil, staring. (BJ's embarrassingly convinced Hawk caught the face he makes when he's gawking at Hawk's cock.)

He's shocked and surprised and touched at how much time Hawk must've spent drawing him, impressed by how good they are, and feeling hopelessly outclassed.

There's another that stops him in his tracks. It's a simple line drawing like the first, barely more than a series of gestures, but still hauntingly evocative. This time there are two bodies, comfortably tangled together: one lean and dark-haired, the other more muscular, with paler (but equally messy) bedhead. Hawk with his arm wrapped firmly around BJ's waist, and BJ with his face pressed into Hawk's hair. Is this how Hawkeye woke up? BJ's sorry he missed it.

He doesn't know what to say or how to react, just studies the page, trying to fathom what this might mean. It has to mean  _something_ , that Hawk sees him this way. This is more than just sex, isn't it?

"Beej?" Hawk whispers eventually.

"Mmhm?"

"Say something?"

When he looks up, Hawk is staring at him, wide-eyed. It takes a second for BJ to process the expression, for it to really register (Hawkeye Pierce? Nervous?), then he's laughing and pulling Hawk into a kiss.

"They're beautiful," he says, when he manages to speak again. "They're amazing."  _You're amazing_.

Hawk grins, back to cocky and self-confident so smoothly and quickly, it's almost as if BJ imagined that moment of vulnerability. "So you'll let me draw you some more?"

"Probably."  _Yes_.

"What if I made it worth your while?" he murmurs, fingers curling into BJ's chest hair, eyes sultry.

BJ laughs again. "Oh yeah? And how would you do that?"

"Oh," Hawk says, taking the pad from him and putting it out of reach, then sliding his hand down the centre of BJ's body, "I'm sure I could think of something..."

BJ strokes a hand over Hawkeye's hip and pulls him in close, letting out a satisfied sigh at the heat of Hawk's skin against his own. "You know," he says, as he leans in for a kiss, "I bet we can work something out."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
